


Sirius Black's Best Friend

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Coming Out, Gay Sirius Black, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Misunderstandings, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Something's bothering Harry Potter--something his godfather had said. Luckily both he and Remus Lupin and there to reassure him a little bit. And he gets some news he never would've guessed otherwise.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Sirius Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 204





	Sirius Black's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this post](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/566428) by maraudersarea.tumblr.com. 



Harry was frowning. There was something that had bothered him for a few hours now, and he didn't know how to bring it up to his godfather without sounding like an ass or making him uncomfortable. Finally though, when he knew it wasn't just going to go away, he decided he had to speak up. 

"Sirius, can I talk to you for a second?"

Sirius Black looked as excited as a dog seeing its owner for the first time in weeks: his eyes lit up, and he nodded. "Of course you can, Harry! What's on your mind?"

Harry looked around before continuing. For the most part they were alone: Mad-Eye was arguing with a very tired looking Remus Lupin about something, and Molly Weasley was yelling at her twin sons. Where Ron and Hermione were, he wasn't entirely sure, but he wasn't going to worry about that. 

"Something you said earlier made me wonder something." Harry said.

"I say a lot of great stuff everyday, you gotta be more specific," Sirius' eyes twinkled slightly. 

"...how come you kept saying my dad was your best friend?"

"Well." Sirius blinked. "He was--"

"When Remus was literally sitting right there?"

Sirius opened his mouth, and then closed it again. So he didn't have an answer for that, huh. Harry had just felt weird hearing him talk like that. Like, secondhand embarrassment was such a real thing. And since the two of them were the two surviving ones out of them and his dad, then--shouldn't Sirius say something different? 

"James was my best friend. Always," Sirius said. "Remus knows that."

"Even--"

"Even now. But especially back then. Because Remus was my boyfriend, so there was a difference." Sirius shrugged.

...wait, what. 

"Wait--" Harry said out loud. 

"What're we talking about?" Remus Lupin asked just then, coming to sit across from Harry and next to Sirius. Harry scrutinized them for the first time together. Could he tell they'd been together? Were they still together? Would he have even noticed if Sirius hadn't said anything? He was pretty oblivious, so no--that was thanks to James.

Remus looked exhausted, and the bags under his eyes were dark and heavy. Harry winced when he saw the fresh scars on his face. Next to him, Sirius moved over so he could have the most room on the couch. Something small, something he probably wouldn't have done for other people. Significant. 

"So yeah, Harry," Sirius said then, ignoring the other man's questions. "You got girl questions? Ask Moony, not me."

And then he winked. 

Harry rolled his eyes. But at the same time--he loved both of these men so much. And the answer put him at ease too. Sirius had loved James Potter with all his heart, and he loved Remus too. Just in two very different ways. 


End file.
